maybe
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: songfic : ranma and akane reflect about their relacion whyle listening to the son of ricky martin tal vez. translated to english from my fanfic tal vez


song fic : tal vez ( maybe ) a ricky martin song

by: sakurahimeo7777

warning: all caracter in this story belong to rumiko takahashi and the lyrics for the song belons to Franco De Vita i am just only borrowing them to create mi very first song fiction so please don't sue me since i am doing this free for all of you and thanks to for the chance to post it

Legend:

-ranma

-akane

_author_

**maybe it could be that this story does not have an ending**

**i dont know why i feel you so distant from me**

ranma- here i am thinking about our lives , is like this never wants to end , i always provoke you telling you , uncute, stoborn as a mule , or cordinated like a whale , and so on and so forth and that is why you sent me flying all over nerima and that is why again today you are so distant from me , because of me.

**even when i tried , maybe i am too late **

**there is nothing to do**

ranma-even when i tried to be gentle i can't ,this stupid pride and now that i think about it , it was my pride that cause the fight with lord Saffron. what if i was too late to save her ? what if there was nothing i could do to save her ?

**i cannot believe **

**that the time that we had **

**could have run out **

ranma-not only to save her , i cannot believe that whe had all this time together and i still have not tell her how i feel . maybe our time is running out.

**maybe **

**it was i who did not gave you a full night **

**maybe i never gave you that which you were waiting for **

**and i was not there when you needed me **

**maybe i did not listen**

**maybe i was careless**

**maybe i forgot that i love you.**

akane-here i am in my room thinking about that idiot of ranma , but now that i think about it maybe it was my fault , maybe i did not gave you a full night to tell you how i feel , maybe i never gave you what you were waiting for for me which was love and comprehencion or maybe i was not there when you needed me the most , specially when you wanted to get away from Shampoo , maybe i was careless and let my jealousy got the best of me and for a second i forgot that i love you.

**maybe**

**could be**

**that for now there is nothing to talk**

**maybe**

**this time we need time to think**

ranma-maybe things are happening so fast , maybe there is nothing to talked about , that what she would think the moment i ask for forgiveness , maybe i could say that but this time i will give her time to think about what happen this week , our wedding , which they crashed.

**in my end i proposed **

**that whe try again, start again**

ranma- it would be best to propose to akane that we try again , know ourselves more , maybe it would be good to start all over againbut not like in the beginning , instead let forget about our fights and our so called "fiances".

**the more i think about it **

**i can't find a reason to live without you **

**maybe...**

ranma-so many fights , without any reason , and how would have been my life without you , i believe it would have been empty,the more i think about that day in jusendo close to jusenkyo , when i thought that i had lost you i felt there was no reason to keep on living if you were not by my side.

**maybe**

**life suprised me from the back**

**pull and pull and the rope broke**

**maybe i never understood what you were for me **

**maybe i never knew who i loved.**

ranma-man did life really suprised me and hit me hard on the back since i almost lost that which i love more than dear life .so many fights was like a rope that you pul and pull until the time it breaks , maybe thats the solution break the fights out of our lives. maybe until now i never understood what you were for me and just until now i been asking myself did i never knew who i loved but i do believe that today would be the night that i will know.

**in my end i proposed **

**lets try it again **

**start again**

**the more i think about it **

**i cannot find a single reason **

**to go on with out you.**

**maybe...**

_ranma starts to get down from the roof with his thought in order and goes to akanes window and knocks on it _

ranma-akane may i come in

akane-come in but it better not be to insult me

ranma-akane i been thinking and i would llike to proposed something se- yes i like it

akane-i am listening

ranma-i would like that we tried again our engagement even the wedding and strat again without fights .

akane-do you seriosly want that ?

ranma-yes i do i been thinking in everthing that has happen and i can't find a reason to live without...without

akane-without me right, you were thinking about lord Safron and jusendo

ranma-yeah about that i want you to forgive me for lying

akane-lying about what?

ranma-when i said that i did not love you on the contrary i ...i... lo...love...you

_you could see a solitary tear escape traveling thou akanes face wich she responds kissing him and telling him_

akane-i love you too ranma

_and they stay in that room sleeping and hugging in that room of memories while akane get up_

akane-ranma

ranma-huh!

akane-maybe someday we'll tell our parents

ranma-yeah maybe someday but for now stay with me .

**THE END **

**i hope you liked it this was my first fanfic a couple of years ago i decided to write again so i am reposting my fanfict since most of them are in spanish that way everyone can enjoy em read and review **


End file.
